


Scars they carry

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Bisexual Character, Boys Kissing, Chastity Belts, Fonzie is a good guy and cleans potise's scars, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Poly, Scars, Underage whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After running away from his abusive father fonzie and richie help clean potsie's beat up face





	Scars they carry

it _was a Friday afternoon during summer break Fonzie and Richie had been spending a lot of time together mostly necking on Fonzie's pull out couch as they were today soon enough the door bursts open they were now witnessed by potsie who was beaten and scarred jumping off the couch Richie ran to potsie side_

oh gosh,potsie what happened? Asks Richie 

My-my father he 

_soon enough Potsie started bawling not hiding his tears not caring who heard or saw him crying which was enough for Richie to embrace him in a tight hug Richie knew the awful things Mr. Weber did but he just never mentioned it to potsie he didn't want to embarrass him no guy wants anyone to know they let their old man beat them_

_Fonzie watched as his red-haired boyfriend embraced they're best friend Fonzie suddenly got flashbacks of when his dad used to beat him which happened frequently until his father abandoned him and the family_

_Shaking the memories out of his mind Fonzie got up from the couch to be with Richie and potsie_

hey uh rich why don't you go to Mrs. C. Tell her we need some clean towels and washcloths I'll take care of ole pots here 

Okay Fonzie be right back says Richie rushing towards the door

_while Richie was upstairs fonzie took care of potsie by cleaning his bruised and scarred face Fonzie's bathroom was a little tight but potsie didn't mind_

_While cleaning his eyes fonzie felt something while leaning against potsie he furrowed his brows looking down at his jeans_

this may be personal potsie but what in god's name is in the front of your jeans?

_potsie turned a bright shade of red as he hopped off the toilet and pulled his jeans down he revealed a gold chastity belt Fonzie wasn't about to make fun of potsie for this as he himself was forced to wear one by his father_

here let me get this off you says Fonzie I always hated this things 

You? The Fonz wore a chastity belt asks potsie surprised 

Well up until my pop's left he was the one who forced me to wear it he didn't want me to have any unexpected pregnancies says Fonzie 

I got caught giving a blow job to one of the devils my dad literally shoved a whole bar of soap into my mouth before hitting it that is says potsie you could say I got a double dose 

_Fonzie appreciated potsie trying to sound humorous but it really wasn't needed although he would have done the same_

_After finally releasing potsie from the chastity belt potsie grew a look of relief which made Fonzie smile he than tossed the thing in the bathroom floor_

_After cleaning him up Fonzie thought it be good if potsie had a nice shower so he let him to it Richie finally came back but Mrs Cunningham was with him of course she wouldn't let just them two handle the situation alone_

mom wouldn't stay behind she insisted on tagging along says Richie where's potsie?

I let him take a well-needed shower which was for the best after what I discovered he was wearing under his jeans says Fonzie 

Oh my goodness what was it? Says Mrs. Cunningham 

it was a chastity belt apparently his father thought his son was a whore so forcing him to wear that was punishment says Fonzie 

_richie didn't say anything just stood there his blood boiling in anger he wanted to march down to that house and tell Mr Weber off but he knew Fonzie and his parents would never let that happen even potsie would try and stop him_

tomorrow after things calm down I think we should take Warren to the hospital for a checkup I was gonna suggest doing a rape kit on him but he's already took a shower any evidence would be gone says Mrs Cunningham 

_fonzie and Richie shared a look than looked back at Mrs Cunningham_

why a rape kit mom? Asks Richie

Well I heard some kids who are forced to wear those things tend to be victims of sexual abuse not that I think his father would do that or I would hope not but still wouldn't hurt to have had tried, says Mrs Cunningham

_soon enough they all heard the water turn off so they stopped talking_

_Potsie came out wearing Fonzie's robe most of the scars were starting to heal already_

i think I'll go get started on dinner you guys should clean up as well says Mrs Cunningham

We will mom see you in a bit says Richie 

_things got quiet then no one said anything_

_Potsie than slid off his robe and started getting dressed he had actually been comfortable enough around Richie and Fonzie to be naked in front of them after getting dressed he went to sit on the couch_

i heard you guys talking while in the bathroom my dad never touched me not that way only beatings and harsh words says potsie breaking the silence 

_potsie didn't say anything else before he knew it he was crying again this time both Richie and Fonzie embraced him from then on they're gonna do everything they can to protect him he's part of they're family always has been even if Fonzie didn't want to admit it_

_the three of them will be unstoppable together_

 

**the end**


End file.
